A Special Date
by Kanata48
Summary: Oneshot for Maki's birthday


**[A Special Date] **

**Honoka: Hey guys! Long time no see—**

**Eli: *pushes Honoka aside* You are having too much screen time... **

**Nico: Nico nico nii ~ Nico here— *got smacked in the face by Nozomi* **

**Nozomi: Today is Maki's birthday! So Kanata decided to write one HonoMaki oneshot for this occasion ~ **

**Umi: Um... The author does not own Love Live. **

Getting onto a train full of people is dangerous, particularly during peak hours when adults are rushing to work. Even on a weekend, it's still dangerous for a young lady to get onboard a train full of hungry wolves.

Kousaka Honoka decided to meet Nishikino Maki near the train station before heading towards their destination for the day. As the weather was growing colder, she wore a scarf around her neck and a jacket to keep herself warm.

Honoka stood near the donut shop while looking at couples walking pass her. Without noticing, a redhead girl was approaching her while wondering what the other girl was doing. "Honoka?" The redhead called out.

Honoka turned around and saw Maki standing next to her. Maki wore a white dress for the occasion along with a cardigan, Honoka was mesmerized by her and stared at her without saying a word. "S-say something at least... Do I look that bad? I merely brought it yesterday for today's date." Maki pouted while fidgeting. "N-no! I love you! I mean, I love your dress and Maki-chan!" Honoka shouted.

People around them immediately turned around to see what was the ruckus about. Maki immediately covered Honoka's mouth and dragged her to a corner where there's no one around. "Y-you don't have to say it so loudly..." Maki blushed. "Ah... S-sorry... But you look really cute with that dress." Honoka blushed as well while facing another direction. "Want to go to the amusement park now?" Honoka asked. Maki nodded and both of them head out towards the train station.

As the train was packed, they somehow managed to get inside. Maki was leaning against the door while Honoka was standing in front of her, attempting to protect her against any perverts. Suddenly, the train jerked. Honoka lost her balance and fell towards Maki. The girl couldn't react in time and Honoka kissed Maki softly on the lips.

Honoka quickly pulled away even though she wanted the moment last longer. "S-sorry..." Honoka whispered in Maki's ears. The redhead immediately blushed and shook her head saying that it was alright. Luckily for them, no one saw them and they continued their journey.

When they arrived at the amusement park, Honoka went to buy tickets for two of them while Maki wait for her at the fountain which was near the entrance. "Sigh... That kiss on the train... Her lips was soft— Wait! What are you thinking, Nishikino Maki! This is just a normal date as friends. It's not like we are going out or anything..." Maki was lost in her thoughts and without realizing, Honoka had already brought the tickets and was waiting for her. "Maki-chan~! I got the tickets" Honoka shouted like an excited kid. The girl quickly got to where Honoka was and they both went in together.

"What should we play first? The roller coasters? Or maybe the famous haunted house?" Honoka looked around excitedly. Maki was afraid of both attractions but she didn't mention anything to Honoka. "Alright! The haunted house first!" Honoka grabbed Maki's hand and went into the hunted house. The moment they stepped into the haunted house the entance close itself and one of the ghost ran out to scare them. Maki grabbed Honoka's arm tightly and shut her eyes. "Honoka... I'm scared."

Honoka looked at Maki and hugged her. "It's okay... I'm here. You can grab my arm if you are too scared. I will lead you out." Honoka assured the girl before moving on to the exit of the hunted house. When they left the place, Honoka brought Maki to the amusement park famous ice cream shop for a treat as an apology. "Maki-chan wants strawberry right?" Honoka asked. Maki nodded her head and the girl went to get some ice cream.

Within minutes, ice cream arrived and Honoka took a sit opposite Maki. "M-Maki-chan... I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know that—" Before Honoka could complete her sentence, Maki interrupted her. "I-it's okay. I didn't mention anything so it was my fault." Maki looked down and ate her ice cream. "Maki-chan? Is there any rides that you are afraid of?" Honoka asked. "Just one... T-the roller c-coaster..." Maki blushed with embarrassment. "Alright! We won't ride that!" Honoka declared and gave Maki the biggest smile she has.

They continued with different attractions of the park before heading towards the best ride, the Ferris wheel. "Whoa... So high up!" Honoka eyes were sparkling with excitement and anticipation. Seeing that Maki wore so little, she took off her jacket and put it over the girl. "It's getting cold... Wear something thicker or you will catch a cold." Honoka said. Maki thanked the girl and blushed sightly. They went up to the Ferris wheel and enjoyed the moment together. By the time their cabin reaches the top, it was already sunset. "Wahhhh ~ The sun is so pretty! Like... Maki-chan." Honoka grinned and looked at Maki. "D-Don't be ridiculous! I'm not pretty at all." Maki blushed and looked at the sunset.

Deciding that it was the moment, Honoka gathered all her courage. "M-Maki-chan! Um... I... I was serious about it when I asked you out! T-this is not a date between friends. I-I really love Maki-chan and—" Before Honoka could say anything else, Maki kissed Honoka on the lips. It lasted for a minute or so before they parted for air.

"M-Maki-chan?" Honoka blushed and looked at Maki. "That was revenge for kissing me on the train this morning!" Maki smiled. As their ride ended, they left the park and headed home. Honoka decided to send Maki straight home just in case something happened. The ride home was a quiet and awkward. No one spoke a single word to the other even though the both of them wanted to say something to each other. When walking towards Maki's house, Honoka would occasionally steal a glance at the girl.

Upon reaching Maki's doorstep, Maki turned around and thank Honoka for walking her home and she returned the jacket that Honoka gave her earlier. When Honoka took the jacket and turn around, Maki rushed forward and hugged Honoka. "I-I accept your confession... If it's you, I don't mind at all..." Maki buried her face on Honoka's back for a few seconds. She could hear the other girl's heartbeat increasing. Maki let go of Honoka before running inside her house. Before Maki close her door, Honoka quickly turned around. "Maki-chan! I love you ~" Honoka shouted. Maki blushed and slammed the door. She leaned against the door before collapsing onto the floor. "What was that for?! She don't have to shout that! Mou!" Maki covered her face and hugged her legs.

"Maki? Was that... Honoka?" Maki's mother appeared and questioned the girl. Maki quickly nodded and walked away. "Maki? Want to invite her over for the night?" Maki's mother asked with a smirk on her face. "N-no need for that! I will go and rest now. Goodnight." Maki quickly ran up to her room before slamming the door behind her.

The redhead's mother took the opportunity to open the door to find Honoka standing there blushing and mumbling to herself. "You can come in if you like." Honoka quickly find her composure and thank Maki's mother for the offer but declined it saying that she will find another opportunity to stay over. "Please take care of Maki. She's a stubborn girl at times but bare with her." Maki's mother bowed. "I will mom! Leave Maki in my hands!"

**The End. **

**~ Afterwards ~**

**Honoka: I was pretty cool right? **

**Kotori: Un! Ah ~ Like a fairy-tale!**

**Eli: Well then, let's wrap things up. All together now... **

**All eight members: Happy birthday Maki! *gives cake***

**Maki: You are forgetting someone here... And thanks for the strawberry cake. **

**Honoka: Oh yeah... Happy birthday, Kanata! And everyone whose birthday falls on the same day! *throws confetti***


End file.
